


Summer Break

by Alex_Frost



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I'm in the process of moving sites, so here's something to tide you till I can get the next chapter up for Rescuing Robin. Leave reviews and kudos lol Love you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Break

"Dick, are you in here?" Looking up from my book, I glanced down from my perch on the trapeze. Smirking I tossed my book onto the platform and swung over to it. Grabbing my stuff I started to descend the ladder. Jumping the last few rungs I landed lightly on my feet and grinned at Wally. Walking over to him I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Are you ready? It's the last day of school and Dad's taking us to Hawaii for the summer." I asked as I started towards the door, thankfully it was only a half day and we got to do whatever we wanted. Within reason of course. And as per usual I had gone to the gym and made myself at home on the trapeze. 

"I just have a few things to pack, and… I might have left them at your house." Wally said as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit. Looking at me he grinned his famous half grin, putting his arm around my shoulders he led me towards my locker. Grabbing the last of my things I grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him out of the school and into the parking lot. Seeing Alfred I waved at him and gave Wally a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll see you later KF." I said as I slid into the limo. Sighing softly to myself I looked out the window as the scenery passed by in a blur. I was so engrossed in planning for the vacation that I didn't hear Alfred call my name. 

"Master Dick, are you alright sir?" Alfred asked as he glanced at me from the front seat, looking up I smiled and nodded at him as I sighed softly. 

"I'm fine Alfie, I'm just really looking forward to vacation. I've been cooped up in school for too long." I said grinning at Alfred, Alfred chuckled lightly as we pulled into the driveway, as he came to a stop I hopped out and ran in. Shouting a hello to dad I headed up to my room and started packing, hearing a knock at my door, I looked up and frowned as I saw Wally leaning against the frame.  
"Hey ballerina, you almost done?" He teased as he walked over to me, narrowing my eyes I shut my suitcase with a huff. 

"You know how much I hate that name, I thought you were going to… be… Oh…" I stammered as I looked out the window. 

"I'm sorry Walls, I had no idea it was so late. Come on, I think Alfie might have something in the fridge." I said as he grabbed Wally's arm and dragged him down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge I laughed softly as I spotted Alfred's note. After Wally and I had eaten we went back up to my room. "Do you have everything you need?" I asked as I double checked my bag. 

"Yes Rob I'm sure, would you quit worrying already?" Wally asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Sighing I leaned into him. 

"I'm sorry you know how I get when we get ready for vacation. I just want to make sure everything goes wonderfully…" I was cut off before I could finish my sentence as Wally quickly spun me around and kissed me soundly on the lips. Moaning softly I wrapped my arms around his neck. Wally chuckled as he laid me down on the bed. 

"We should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Wally said as he pulled the covers over the two of us. Sighing softly I curled up close to him. "Good night Dickie Bird." Wally said as he kissed my cheek. The next morning around seven-thirty, I pulled a drowsy Wally out of bed and into his clothes. 

"Come on Wally, we have to get ready, dad's going to be ready to leave soon." I said chuckling as I shoved a few muffins his way, which he readily ate. About a half an hour later he were all piled into the limo and headed for the airport. I couldn't wait to get off that stupid plane, I was so tired of being in the air, I wanted solid ground under my feet. Once we landed and headed to the hotel. The next morning Wally and I woke up early and headed down to the beach, walking hand in hand along the sand we took in the sound and smell of the ocean, pausing we both turned to face the rising sun. As the sun slowly rose and graced us with it's soft warm light, Wally wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Sighing softly I looked up at him, and smiled gently. I had a feeling that this was going to be one of the best vacations I have ever taken, turning in his arms I pulled him down to my level and kissed him deeply. 

"I love you Wallace West." I said as emerald eyes met dark blue. 

"And I love you Richard Grayson Wayne." Wally said as he led me back towards the hotel, and towards the best vacation ever.


End file.
